You Can't Save Me Sammy
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: This is a total AU! Sam and Dean are not related and Sam is a couple years older. This is a very scary and dark fic. Sam thinks Dean isn't getting the best treatmeant from his dad.But no is safe, not even him. No wincest here
1. Meeting the Winchesters

**WARNING! I do not own supernatural. This will be a really dark fic. Before you read any farther, here are some warnings. Torture/Abuse, Rape, Suicidal tendencies.**

**This is not a wincest, so if you don't lke it then you no longer have to worry. I do not like John, so if you like him and will get offended by any of his asshole-ness just know you have been warned. Anyway, this popped into my head, so read and review, let me know what you think. I'm nervous about this.**

* * *

><p>Sam sighed. He didn't want to partner up with somebody on this. Especially since Jess, his hunting partner-his lover died. Bobby Singer was threatning to kick his ass though, so Sam agreed. John Winchester…Hmmmm. Bobby said that John and his son needed help on this hunt. People were dying with crosses that were circled on their forehead. They can't figure out why they are dying and who is killing them. Sam sighed again. He probably didn't know anymore than they did about hunting, especially John. Sam's phone rang.<p>

"Hello, this is Sam Singer." Sam said uncomfortably. He adopted Bobby's last name after his parents died when he was three, and Bobby took him in.

"_This is John Winchester. I just got into town. What hotel are you staying at?"_ A deep gravely voice replied.

"Um Lucky Eights. Um. My car is a deep red chevy Corvette." Sam replied, his brow furrowed.

"_Okay, I will be in a big black truck and my son,"_ Sam didn't miss the sneer on the word son. "_He will be driving a 67 Impala."_ John replied and clicked the end button.  
>Sam checked around the hotel room before going outside to wait for them. He brushed his hair out of his face. His hazel green eyes showed much more pain then a 23 year old man should have. As he waited outside he heard a screech. A '67 Chevy Impala screeched into the parking lot. A black truck followed shortly after. A brown, military cut hair bobbed as he clambered out of the car. Sam saw that he was extrmely well built and confident. He had bright green eyes and a slight 5 'o clock shadow. HE looked to be about 21. The man slowly walked towards Sam. Sam straightened and stood stiffly.<p>

"Hm" The man cleared his throat. "I'm Dean. Are you Sam Singer?" Dean asked, holding out his hand.

Sam took it and nodded.

"Bobby sure sent us back up. A freaking sasquatch" Dean said grinning.

Sam smiled. He liked Dean already. All of a sudden a voice came through and Dean barely flinched. Sam noticed it and frowned.

"Dean, you better not be being rude. He is here to help us so back off and leave your comments to yourself." John( Sam assumed) ordered Dean. John looked to be about 43. "Now go get us a two bed hotel room."

Dean winced and muttered yes sir.

"Um…John. It wasn't that big of a deal. He was just trying to break the ice" Sam said to the older man. Sam was going to call Bobby later. Something didn't seem right between John and Dean.

"No, he needs to learn his place. I apologize. I'll meet you back out here in ten minutes and we can get some grub." John said as Dean tossed him a hotel key and went promptly inside. John quickly followed shortly after seeing Sam nod.

Dean kept his eyes lowered on the floor and his back straight. He silently cursed himself. Now his dad was going to punish him for sure. John stalked in angry and quietly shut the door. Dean nervously twitched. Yep, today was going to be a bad day. _And night,_ He added silently to himself.

"You stupid effing idiot. You embarrased me downright. Thank god that your mom isn't here to see you. She probably died because she was already embarrased" John said in an angry whisper. He watched Dean wince and felt himself being powered by it. He took pride in knowing he could control something.

John silently ordered Dean to take off his belt. Dean did it clumsily and brought the leather belt to his teeth and bit down. It was the usual punishment , that or is his dad wanted fun. He then kneeled on the floor and rested his arms and head on the bed. His back was scarred by old and new marks. Dean heard his dad take off his own belt and double it, then triple it. Dean winced. He didn't think what he said was that bad.

"We only have 8 minutes so you get 20. Conider yourself lucky" john said. He grinned when he saw his son close his eyes.

A loud cracking noise filled the silence. Pain spread across his whole back as his dad did it in random places. He grit his teeth and tried to choke back his screams. His eyes were pouring out tears by the time John finished.

When they came back out Sam noticed that John looked calmer. He also noticed that Dean now wore a black shirt with a dark red sweatshirt fit loosely around him. He also noticed Dean was stiff with his back, and how the necklace bounced off his chest because of it.

"Hey, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Dean whispered, not meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam stood there shocked for a minute. What the hell, Sam thought to himself. "It's no big deal Dean, you were just being friendly." Sam said pointedly. He didn't like John at all.

They walked to the Diner across the street. John and Sam talked about the case the way there. Sam tried to get Dean to talk but he wasn't sucessful. The only responses he got out of Dean were "My dad knows it better" or the best one, to make Sam's skin crawl. "I don't do the research. I'm the gy the only does action…When I'm ever needed and it's necessary." John glowed quietly inside listening to Dean give the responses. He knew Dean would follow his orders and did enough where he knew it was true.

By the time they got to the Diner. Sam knew Dean wouldn't say anything unless prompted by his father. Other wise Dean gave a robotic answer. Then they sat down and ordered. Sam got a Crispy chicken salad with cofee. John got a large burger with every possible topping and, a large glass of beer. Dean only ordered a water. Sam asked if he was sure and that he was paying and Dean just nodded his head. Sam sighed for what felt like the millionth time. This was going to be a long case.


	2. Sam

Souless666, cold kagome, Rraz45, JJJFan

After lunch, Sam paid the check and they walked outside.

"Well, um… We should get back to the hotel. I and Dean need sleep. We drove all night trying to find whatever the hell this is." John said.

Sam saw Dean flinch and cower into himself. He went pale and kept his head down. Sam sighed; he had to stay out of it. Whatever happened wasn't Sam's business. Sam nodded. They went to the hotel room and Sam sat there fidgeting. He couldn't get Dean's haunted, terrified face. All of sudden he noticed muffled screaming. He walked over to the wall and pressed his ear to it.

"Please, sir, please. I'm sorry. Not tonight."He heard Dean plead.

"Shut it boy! I don't want to hear a peep unless I tell you to." John ordered.

It was quiet for a moment and Sam was worried. Then he suddenly heard a banging. Sam was confused for a minute. Then it dawned on him and he backed up quickly; gagging. Sam couldn't believe this. He quickly grabbed some papers for the case and flew out his door. He knocked on the door nervously. He waited a few minutes and then knocked harder.

John jerked up at the sound of knocking.

"Get in the bathroom and get clean, you maggot. Move!" John ordered.

Dean nodded, still not having permission to speak. He limped into the bathroom and shut it. John quickly got dressed and opened the door. He saw Sam standing awkwardly. John groaned on the inside. _This kid has bad timing._

"Hey, what's going on?" John asked. Irritation bled through his voice.

"Do you mind if I fill you or Dean in on the case?" Sam asked calmly.

John rubbed his face. "Yeah, you and Dean go to a diner or something. I'll look over the papers when I get up and see if you noticed anything I didn't and then we will go from there." John said.

Sam nodded and waited patiently.

"Dean." John called out. "You and Sam are going to go work on the case." John ordered.

John then grabbed Dean's arm and whispered in his ear. "You will behave and listen to Sam; you will be in severe trouble. That is an order."

Dean nodded frantically. He went awkwardly over by Sam and nodded a hello. His posture was stiff and he stood straight.

"Come on Dean. We will go in my car and go to a better looking diner. We can bring you back something John." Sam said.

John nodded and closed the door. He knew Dean would order what he wanted. He lied on a bed and passed out immediately.

Sam watched Dean. Dean silently sat down and looked forward.

"So… How are you?" Sam asked conversationally.

Dean shrugged and looked out the window.

"Um…You can talk to me." Sam replied.

"Um, okay then. I'm fine. You?" Dean asked nervously. His hands were fluttering on his lap.

"I'm doing good." Sam lied. "So are you hungry for anything particular?"

Dean shook his head. "Whatever you are hungry for Sammy."

Sam nodded curtly, then frowned. "Did you just call me Sammy?"

Dean flinched shakily and hovered by the door. "So..Sorry. It slipped out. I didn't mean to. Don't tell John please. I will do anything." He pleaded.

"Dean, Dean. Relax, it's okay. Just relax." Sam said quickly.

Dean gulped some air in and was clutching on the door handle. He nodded and only relaxed a little bit. They pulled into a decent looking Diner and parked.


	3. Dinner

**Thanks so much JJJFan, Rraz45, cold kagome. You are giving me fuel to keep this story going. You get to have a big hugs from our lovely Winchester brothers.**

**Where you see 3 stars is where it turns super dark. This chapter will turn very dark.**

**WARNINGS: Parental incest, non con/rape cursing.**

**Reviews are needed and loved and keep me going.**

* * *

><p>Dean was terrified. He didn't know what Sam would do on his offer. He really wish John wouldn't of taken up on Bobby's offer. Sam seemed nice but so did all of other of John's friends. The worst one was Jeff. His dad partnered up with him on hunts all the time. Jeff was huge and mean. He was a bigger jerk then John and that's saying something. His dad still hit harder or whatevr. Anyway he was still grateful for the wrong timing of Sam coming. Not that the punishment was gone. He just didn't have to go through it soon.<p>

_Oh shit. What is he going to take to do for my offer._ Dean's breath started quickening and his heart started racing. His vision was swimming.

"Dean…Dean. Oh shit. Dean relax. It's okay." He heard Sam talking.

Suddenly Sam was right beside him. He was rubbing soothing circles in the middle of his back. Dean's breathing started slowing down. He was still tense but he was a lot calmer.

"What made you have a panic attack Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to answer it.

"Tell me…Please" Sam begged.

Dean winced and took a deep breath. Of course he would order Dean to tell him. It was never any different. He would of not answered but his dad ordered him to listen to him. "I thought of John, then Jeff and then how you would… um, take, um, take up on my offer." He stammered.

Dean turned beat red and looked down. He refused to meet Sam's eye.

Sam froze in his crouch in shock. Dean thought that he was going to use him for sex or worse. Sam wanted to kill John. He had no idea who Jeff was but it didn't sound good from how terrified and ashamed Dean sounded. This was riduclous. Suddenly Sam formed a small plan.

"Dean, my favour is for you to eat an actual meal." Sam said sincerely.

Dean looked upquickly. Shock was clear on his face. Sam swore. Who knew what a decent mea;l was to him.

"My version of a decent meal." Sam added quickly Dean nodded and looked at his hands. Sam got up quietly and they went to a nice restraunt. They walked in, and Sam could tell Dean was severly uncomfortable. They sat in the corner at the end of the restraunt, secluded by most people. Sam ordered coffee and Dean ordered water, despite Sam's objections. Sam was upset. He didn't want to order Dean to do anything but he might have to for a meal.

"Can I help you?" an older man asked. The older man laughed at their confused faces. "Yeah, the manager is doing actually doing work. We are really busy." He explained.

Sam nodded. "Can I get a 8 oz steak with a baked potato." He ordered.

The manager nodded and looked at Dean. Dean jerked his head up from the menu.

"Um…The same but, with um fries instead?" Dean said flustered.

The manager nodded and walked away after putting down a pitcher of water, and a pot of coffee. Sam watched Dean. He kept his eyes on the table or his hands. Which shook when he went to gett water. Sam rubbed his face. He needed Dean to admit it. No, not yet. He was going to ask and gauge Dean's reaction. He wanted every doubt erased. He also wanted Dean trust a bit to get him away from his father. Their food was quickly delivered.

Sam ate and continued to watch, but out of the corner of his eye. Dean cut the steak up into tiny pieces and ate a couple. He then chewed on a couple fries and gulped down two glasses of water.

"Dean, does your dad abuse you and let other people do it too?" Sam asked calmly.

Dean choked on the fry.

_Shit, shit. Dad's kill me. I can't believe Sam found out._

"N nnno. He wo wouldn't do, wouldn't do that." Dean stuttered out.

"Okay. Please eat a little more and we can go." Sam suggested.

Dean didn't miss the emphasis on the world please. He nodded and felt relieved. Sam seemed to believe him. He ate a little bit less than half. He was too jittery and he wasn't allowed to be full. His dad would know. The manager came up and gave them the check.

" Hey can we get a 16 ounce steak and a double order of fries?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just add it to the bill." Sam added, handing him a credit card. ***

***Dean liked Sam. He seemed to be a nice guy. He was relieved that Sam was getting them dinner. They drove in silence and made it to the hotel without a hitch. They said good bye and Dean opened the hotel door. He scanned the room quickly and saw three beer bottles. Dean mentally cursed. Today was just a bad day. A really bad day. His dad thundered over to him.

"You let Sam take you to a nice restraunt? Your stupid. You should be ashamed." His Dad said, his voice cold.

"Sorry sir. He kind of ordered me to go." Dean winced. He realized too late that he should of stayed quiet.

John's face darkened. "So you follow his orders better than mine. You stupid little bitch.. In the closet now and strip." He growled.

He yanked the food out of Dean's hand and put it on the table. Dean rushed to the closet and straipped. He stood there terrified. Dean cowered when John walked grabbed Dean's hands roughly and tied them to the rack on top. He then shoved Dean into the wall pinning him. Not that Dean could of moved. Then it hit him. He can't believe he forgot! It was the night his mother got tortured on burned to death today. He was stupider than hell. He felt the similar feeling in his gut. That he deserved to be punished. Then it has been coming up for more than 6 years now. His eyes teared up. He wished his mom was here. Then his punishment wouldn't be so bad.

"You are a big fucking disappointment. I've tried so hard to make you a good son. But nothing ever fucking works. Your just to damn stupid. I guess it's good your not ugly." John ranted at him.

Dean caught a hunting knife out the corner of his eye. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as john slashed his sides, arms, ribs then went up to Dean's collar bone and pressed the knife in hard. Dean muffled a moan of pain as he guided it to his shoulder. Dean gasped when he saw his father's eyes. They were full of hatred, cold and wrath. Dean knew that he was gonna feel it too. He heard the sound of a zipper and started to sob silently. He just wanted to die. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Yeah sob like a baby. I love seeing you broken and hlepless. But it will be okay after this. You will have learned your lesson." John said.

Dean could hear the victory in his voice. He said that everytime he hit him. Dean heald his breath as he felt John press his finger nails into him. Suddenly John slammed into him and Dean let out a half scream. John quicly covered Deans mouth with a shirt. He crammed as much of it as he could in Dean's mouth. Dean sobbed. His sounds were muffled through the shirt barely any noise making it out. He felt like hw was being shredded. He felt John.. his dad pick up the pace and go harder. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel it hitting the wall and stars exploded across his closed eyelids. It was more painful then he has expierenced. Then John pulled out quickly and shoved Deans back to the wall and lifted up his legs. He held thim there and made the rope longer down so Dean could be lowered. Dean felt the stings of his cuts against the harsh wall. Then John slammed himself into Dean. He screamed and screamed. The pain was unbearable. He threw his head back hard against the wall. He knew John was using all his strength. After what seemed forever the pain got impossibly worse for a second. Then he just felt numb. He felt John pick him up and tuck him into the bed. He let him self fall into the nice welcoming darkness that was consuming him.


	4. It never crossed his mind

**Rraz45, cold kagome- you guys are amazing. I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys. The main reason is beause you reviewed all the chapters. And you. Are. AWESOME! Everyone else review please. It's what is keeping me going. Here's a ponderling. So if there is a Sam/Dean it's wincest. But if their not related, how is incest? Just a curious intake on views and whatnot.( No I'm not adding any romantic/sexual feelings for dean and sam)**

**Oh, and if anyone doesn't like my story please don't pm me and say that im sick and twisted pervert and that my story deserves to burned and smashed. I warned you what was in it, so I guess I don't understand where you are coming from Plus it kinda hurt using all that fowl language against me.**

Sam yawned. He got up and stretched. _Please let it be a good day._ Sam thought. He got up and showered quickly. Then grabbed his laptop and put it in the car. He got three cups of coffee and breakfast sandwiches. He knocked on the door. John opened the door and winced. _Damn, he looks like shit._ Sam thought. He had a good night sleep due to the fact it was mentally stressing day, yesterday.

"Um. I have coffee and food." Sam said apologetically holding the coffee and sandwich to John.

John relunctlantly let Sam in. Sam set his laptop on the table and immediately turned it on to show John what he found.

I think they are fearmons. They use fear to immobilize people and then take them as feed to keep alive for a number of years to avoid suspicion. Until now anyway. We expel them with salt and kill them with iron." Sam explained.

He then looked at the bed and barely held a gasp. Dean was pale white and a bruise was glowing against his pale body. His eyes were sunken in and he was breathing is irregular and shallow. His face was contorted in fear and pain. Sam assumed it was nightmares. Sam quickly ran from the room. He quickly glanced around and noticed john was in the bathroom, he heard water running in the sink. John must of quickly ate and drank that. It was quick but whatever. Sam figured he had about a minute to look at Dean's injuries. Sam peeled the sheet back and his eyes widened. There were blood on the sheets around him. Sam noticed cuts that were still partially open and still fresh. Bruises were splattered all over is body, all of them almost black. Deans arm's were scattered with finger like bruises andmore cuts than skin. Sam hisseed when he saw that Dean was clutching his hands by his stomach. It then hit him. John brutally beat him, and then from signs raped him and was pretty rough. Dean didn't look good at all. Sam quickly ran from the room, after covering him up again. He leaned over the garbage and puked. He then dry heaved for what seemed like hours. Images flashed through Sam's mind.

John heard the door slam and swore. The kid fucking found out. He ran his hand through is hair quickly leaving to follow him. HE heard dry heaving and swore again. He knew he should of laid off the beers. _And the violence huh. I think you almost killed him. If not physically, at least mentally._ His subconcious sniggered. He shook his head.

"Sam, wha-" John got interrupted.

"No. Don't even talk to me John. I am so pissed off and disgusted by you. Honestly I want to kill you. Shoot you with every gun I have. But I won't. We will finish the hunt and Dean is coming with me back to Bobby's. You will not touch him or hurt him again. If you fail to do so, I will call the cops, or kill you." Venom filled Sam's voice.

John flinched at the hatred in Sam's eyes and voice. He rubbed his hand aginst his face. He thought quickly. So Sam knew what he did earlier but not any of past shit. He knew Dean hadn't told anyone about what he, or Jeff did. So he would kill Dean and book ass out of this god forsaken town. Jeff would take him in. Then Dean couldn't talk about, or anything. John felt relieved at the plan.

Then he jerked his head noticing Sam walking to his room, and caught up to him. He took his gun out and held it to his side. He then shoved Sam to the ground quickly entering the room. The only thing that was stopping him from killing Sam was Bobby. He didn't want Bobby on his ass.

Sam quickly clambered back up. He noticed John's gun was pulled out. _Non no nonononononono,_ Sam thought. He had to beat John to Dean. In the back of his mind he was wondering about why he cared for Dean so much. But then every thought erased when he looked at the bed, Dean's bed. It was empty. Blood smeared on the bed and onto the floor. They took him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" John screamed.

Sam quickly pulled his phone to call Bobby.

"Hey Bobby?" _What's up son?"_ The conversation started.

Then Sam explained the whole time he was here and what he thought. He could feel Bobby's anger grow. Then sam said he needed help finding Dean before John did, and that he is 100% sure the fearmons that got him Dean had enough fear to fuel the whole fricken planet. The Sam groaned. John left, he really didn't care where. Sam wanted to kill him. He sat down to wait for Bobby. IT never crossed his mind that John would continue to look for his "son".

John quickly left, when he heard Sam on the phone. He was going to find Dean first. He was going to kill the monsters than Dean. Then he could go after the yellow eyed demon. Or that angel. They destroyed his killing Mary, for ruining Dean. Making him almost a monster. Having angel blood, or demon or both, he didn't know or care. John's thoughts did not once cross the journal he left in the hotel. He called Jeff. He explained the whole situation and then sked for help. Jeff quickly agreed and would meet with him in town. He got a new hotel in the next town over.

Dean gasped for breath. The monsters, the fearmon got him. Fear demons. _I've never been so terrified in my life, which means a lot considering._ Dean thought to himself. He couldn't help but think he deserved it. That it was his fault. Thanks to John anyway.

"Aw, he thinks he deserves it" A demon cackled at him.

They jabbed him with a knife which somehow wasn't deadly. But pain racked his whole body. Somehow, Sam crossed his mind. He trusted Sam. Didn't know why or how but he did. It never crossed his mind that Sam or anyone was going to get him. Though he knew if his dad finds him he would be shot and killed. The demons let him see that scene and it terrified him even more. Suddenly everything went blank and he fell into the darkness, for a few minutes of pain free peace.

**I already told you to review, so I'm just reminding. Sammy to the rescue? The more reviews the faster I post. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Dean Winchester Finally Broken

**Thank you sooooooo much cold kagome, Rraz45, Souless666, JJJFan. Zith888, me too and a little too muchI'm giving you guys a day pass with one of your favorite Supernatural Characters.(Now only if I really could. Damn you Erik Kripke) Anyways I'm getting pretty serious about this story and another story, What now? . And by serious more than 20 chapters. I'm thinking about maybe getting a BETA. I'm not totally sure, but if you're interested, let me know. An d OMG SEASON 7 THIS FRIDAY! I'm so freaking nervous and excited. ( I don't wanna hate Cas )**

_**********DEAN'S POV************_

Dean scream's echoed through his ears and he frantically clawed at his eyes. He heard the demons laughing, it seemed the laughing came from everywhere. He couldn't see a thing. It was like that for two hours already.

_How the hell can they be laughing still? I'm not the damn amusing_, Dean wondered to himself.

"Give me my eyesight back you fucking monsters." Dean snarled.

They all laughed and a gruff male voice responded. "Nah give it a few weeks or-" he paused dramatically. "Or months, I forgot how strong the poison was."

Dean gasped as he suddenly was slammed into what he assumed was the floor. Pain racked through Dean's back and ribs. He lost his breath and gasped. He could feel the terror building up inside of him. It was almost blinding, and panicky. He was going to die here, no one would save him. Most certain not his dad.

For some reason his mind flashed to Sam. To how kind he was to Dean. Sammy actually seemed concerned about him. Dean faintly rembered the conversation he heard between Sam and his dad. Dean still couldn't believe that Sam stood up for him. But immedietly he was captured after he heard all that shit. Though it was better that the fearmons got him then having his own dad kill him. Dean shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly there was a grip on his throat, squeezing tighly. Dean grabbed the hands just to relieve some of the pressure. The hands pinched tighter and he gasped. He felt himself being lifted in the air. He started gasping barely breathing. Then he felt something cool and hard. Confusion hit the back of his mind then he felt himself being lowered in. When he felt liquid touch his toes, he started thrashing and flailing. Then he was suddenly underwater. He tried tried fighing but was loosing strength quickly. He tried holding his breath.

The pressure was suddenly gone. He tried to get effor t to get out but he couldn' felt paralyzed and he was scared. _I don't want to die, oh god. Why is my life so horrible._ Big rough hands pulled him out of the water. He tried to fight against the hands and started pleading. He didn't care if he looked weak anymore. He coughed and felth liguids pouring out of his mouth as some was thumping his back. He was then pulled down on the floor someone enclosing him in a tight embrace, he flinched away.

"Hey, it's okay Dean. It's me Sam, It's Sammy. I got you. You're safe." He heard Sam trying to reassure him.

He felt sam rubbing light soothing circles on his back and lighly pushing his hair back. Dean broke out into sobs, whole body shaking into Sam. Dean Winchester finally broke.

It has been three weeks since Sam snapped at John and Dean had been kidnapped. Bobby came down immediately with Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Sam was grateful for them. He need all the help he could get. For some reason, he felt strangely overprotective of Dean. He was also awed by him. Dean still had found the courage to get up everyday and find a smile and be brave. Sure he didn't hold up perfectly, but in his position who could? Dean was a really strong man. Though it seemed, he never got to be a boy. Sam told The Harvelles and Bobby about Dean. Sam thought that Bobby was going to explode with anger and Jo had disgust on her face. Ellen looked sed and had hatred in her eyes. Bobby threatened he was going to kill John as soon as he saw him.

Sam's mind went to Bobby. Bobby accepted him fully even after he knew about Sam and his parents; birth parents. So did Ellen and Jo. He loved them all fiercely.

In about the fourth week there was finally a break.

"Yeah, really okay. Thanks Ash. No don't drink all the beer or I'll shoot your ass with the shotgun. Okay see you soon." Ellen finished her conversation. She then turned to everybody.

"Heads up everybody. I know where the fearmons are , and more importantly where Dean first there are four of them." She said.

She told them and they got themselves prepared. Silver bullets, silver knives and swords were in every single hand. They arrived there at dawn and looked. It was the most shitty house Sam has ever seen. They snuck up to the front door. They were gonna sneak in and hope to kill at least two before they got suspicous. But Sam lost control when he saw Dean get picked up by the throat. He barged in and stabbed the first demon. He panicked when he didn't see Dean right away, before he realized that one of them was holding one hand in a tub. Bobby shot it and it toppled over to the side.

Sam was barely aware of anything else when he ran over pulling Dean out. He saw Dean's eyes open and begin fighting him. Clarity struck Sam when he realized that Dean was blind and couldn't see.

"Hey, it's okay Dean. It's me Sam, It's Sammy. I got you. You're safe." Sam tried to reassure Dean.

Dean relaxed for a second before a loud strangeling sob racked through Dean. Sam just held him tighter lightly rubbing his back as Dean held on to him fiercely. Sam witnessed something he never wanted to see. Dean Winchester, finally broken.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Im going to an AU to this AU, haha. It's going to contain wincest, SamDean but some of you may have seen it coming. It will be posted on a Sam/Dean archive website that is awesome. But if you guys are interested enough I can post it on here. Same name different summary.**


	6. There's More To Him Then They Thought

**Thank you to Rraz45, cold kagome, Souless666, Marikili68, MaevaSpn () and anyone else who reviewed. Um put your name down if I missed you and I will acknowledge you.**

**What's this? Me finally updating this story let alone a chapter? I apologize greatly. I am really sorry, please don't hex me or send Dean or Sam after me…. (hopeful look). Short brief explanation so I won't bore you with details is life got to be a little too much and then I became down in the dumps(so to speak) so I haven't had much of a chance to really write. But I will try to challenge myself and do one chapter a week. How does that sound? And if y'all still with me thank you sooo much. This is for all stories, so this may not be the chapter of the week so if this is the only story your following, it might take a couple weeks. (I have a Sam/Dean version of this, which is sadly further along, if anyone has noticed, so I apologize to you. If anyone wants to read it, you can pm or say so in review :p)**

**Summary: Sam Singer meets Dean Winchester to work on a case with Dean's dad John. Sam figures out the case and that Johns an abusive jerk. Dean get's kidnapped by the fear demons and John and Sam looked for him separately. Sam finds and rescues Dean and ends with Dean broken. Once again this story is not anything but bro love so relax. **

**Anyway let's begin.**

-Sam's POV-

He watched as Dean jerked awake and fall back into a restless sleep. IT has been two days since they rescued Dean. The poor guy has been experiencing nightmares since he left and Sam couldn't blame him.

"You know you have to leave the room some point in time and shower and sleep right?" Jo said, making Sam jump.

"I will when Dean wakes up and I can take care of him." Sam replied stubbornly.

"How can you take care of him when you aren't even taking care of yourself? Besides if you don't I'll tell my mom and she will kick your ass into it." Jo sassed back at him.

Sam rubbed his hand across his face and sighed. He knew Jo would tell Ellen, and he really didn't want Ellen on his ass.

"Fine watch him until I'm done?" Sam asked.

Jo nodded and he reluctantly left. He quickly grabbed some clothes and nearly sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He yelped as the water alternated from ice cold to scalding hot. He carefully turned it down to the perfect temp and sighed in relief. It felt so good on his sore back. This was exactly what he needed, despite how forced it was. After a few minutes he scrubbed down and quickly dried off. He then quickly shaved and brushed his teeth before throwing his clothes into his bedroom.

Ellen and Bobby looked up quickly as they watched Sam speed down the stairs and nearly topple over in the chair with his haste to get down.

"What the hell? You have hell hounds on your ass or something boy?" Bobby asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry Bobby, I guess I'm just worried about Dean." Sam replied sheepishly.

He saw Ellen smile and shake her head.

"I wouldn't try eating that fast, if I were you. Now just relax, eat your late breakfast, and then tend to Dean. Regardless of whether you want him to or not he's getting up, being fed and cleaned." Ellen explained to Sam.

"Make sure he eats all of it. John only fed him enough to keep him alive. Also figure out when Dean turns 21." Bobby entered the conversation.

"Um…Why?" Sam asked confused.

"On his 21st birthday he will be changed." Booby said sternly.

"Explain Bobby. Here Sam. I'll make some oatmeal, and put a little bit of brown sugar and butter in it for him." Ellen said, handing him and Bobby a plate full of pancake, bacon and eggs.

Sam started wolfing his breakfast down waiting for Bobby to explain. Bobby took a sip of coffee and a bite of bacon before he started to explain.

"When Dean was six or seven month's old, and old demon, I mean like over 2,000 years old and an angel got into a fight in Dean's nursery. When Mary tried to intervene and she um well exploded. When John got there he froze at what he was seeing. Dean had blood around his mouth and two people fighting at impossible speed. Then the house started on fire and John grabbed Dean and got out of the house. Then in another entry, Dean is two and John finds out those angels and demons are fighting a side war and they are trying to make soldiers to help them out. So like you, at age 21 he will change and we will know if he has angel blood or demon blood. The beatings and treating him like a monster started then too. It's just disgusting reading the rest of this journal." Bobby finished, then started piling food in his mouth.

"Hope it's not demon blood like me." Sam replied. "He doesn't need to become dark and start to turn evil."

Suddenly a wooden spoon smacked him on the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed his head looking innocently at Ellen; who was glowering over him.

"Don't you dare say that Samuel Singer. I will cut your hair impossibly short until you get it through your head." She threatened.

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Ellen. Won't happen again." He apologized.

He just nodded and ate his breakfast slowly after getting a twin warning glare from both Ellen and Bobby.

After what seemed to be forever he finished his meal and went to get up, before Ellen stopped him.

"Here's a bowl of oatmeal for him. It should be bland enough to not set off any taste buds, if you need any help at all, just call down." Ellen said handing him the bowl of oatmeal and a spoon.

Sam grabbed and walked carefully up the stairs as to not spilling the steaming oatmeal all over his hands. He reached the room and nodded thanks to Jo, who wisely disappeared. He set down the bowl and went over to Dean. Dean's face was scrunched up with fear and his breath was choppy. A pang went through Sam's heart. He couldn't have any peace in his dreams either. Sam tapped Dean and Dean jerked awake gasping. Sam grabbed his shoulders gently to keep him from tumbling out of bed.

"Hey relax it's me Sam. I just need you up right now so you can eat and we can clean you up. Alright?" Sam asks cautiously.

"I'm not hungry Sam. Just take it back." Dean declared.

Sam hid back a smile as Dean's stomach protested loudly at the idea. "Dean, what's the real reason?" He asked gently.

"Honestly?" Sam nodded. "I'm scared to eat and I can't seem to grip on the spoon, plus I can't even see where my bowl is, and this is just embarrassing." Dean admitted, tears starting to prick his eyes.

Dean rubbed his eyes irritated. He then ran his hand through his hair roughly. Sam grabbed Dean's hands and held them by his lap gently.

"Why?"

"I'm too nervous to eat because John and I'm not- erm, uh used to eating. Especially since the fear demons. I don't think I even ate then." Dean confessed.

"I'll help if you don't mind. It's no problem to me." Sam said.

Dean nodded blushing. Sam grabbed the spoon and brought the spoon of oatmeal to Dean's mouth. Dean opened it unsure, his lips trembling. As Sam pushed it into his mouth Dean took it and swallowed it quickly. He moaned at the taste. Sam laughed.

"By the way, when do you turn 21?" Sam asked.

"Um, January 24, I think it's in a couple days last time I checked" Dean replied.

"Alright. As soon as we're done, we can get you cleaned up." Sam said, he didn't even want to think about how Dean responded to that last comment.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said breaking through the silence.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thank you for helping me. It means a lot." Dean said with his cheeks slightly pink.

"It's no problem at all Dean." He replied with a small smile on his face.

Soon after breakfast was over and Sam helped Dean to his feet. As soon as Dean regained his balance Sam told him to stay there while he quickly grabbed clothes. He then guided Dean to the bathroom and started the shower. Dean grew increasingly uncomfortable as Sam helped him take off his clothes. Sam winced as he saw Dean flinch when Sam helped him get into the shower. Sam was grateful it was more or less uneventful.

-Jan 24 (Still Sam's POV) Woo this is longer than planned-

Sam fiddled with his thumbs. Dean turns 21 in about… One hour. Dean had been sweating with fever of 104.6, and was shivering violently. Dean wouldn't let anyone touch him or try to help cool him off. Right now he was sleeping restlessly. Sam was in the room with him, but at the far opposite. Dean doesn't want him closer. Sam grit his teeth at that. Dean shouldn't have to suffer alone. Bobby and Ellen were waiting outside the door and Jo was waiting against the wall. They were all nervous.

Time seemed to stretch on forever. Sam looked at his watch, 5 minutes to go. Suddenly Dean's eyes flashed opened, pure white. Sam shot up and against the wall.

"S'mmy, help me. I can't deal with it. Hurts.. so much." Dean whimpered.

Sam couldn't ignore the desperation , fear and pain in Dean's voice. He swallowed hard and moved by went by him and wrapped him in almost like a big bear hug, trying to soothe him. It seemed like dean was trying to wrap into a ball around him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder and hid is face in Sam's neck and shoulder, like a shy or frightened toddler would. Sam could feel the hot air hitting him, Dean was panting.

Suddenly Dean went rigid and white light stated glowing around him. Sam stared fascinated until he felt hot pain.

-Bobby's POV-

He ran into the room hearing Sam's painful yelp. But he took one look and stood shocked. Sam and Dean were curled around each other, their hands clasped tightly together. White light glowed around him. Then something amazing happened. On Dean's back and on Sam's left side, Red wings started etching into their backs. Bobby didn't know if they were yelling or screaming, he was enchanted. Then Sam, his son's eye's flashed and they turned into A light shade of black almost gray. He looked at Dean and saw that Dean's eyes flashed red and back to his green. Then the light disappeared almost immediately and both boys were passed out. Bobby whipped out his phone.

"Hey, you need to come down to my place immediately. Something- well unnatural has happened." Bobby paused. 'Three days? Okay, got it. Yes mam, got it. See you then."

Bobby hung up the phone. He ws going to have to get his good whiskey out.

-(Sam's POV)**Two days later** -

Sam was agitated. He ran his hand through his hair aggressively. Dean was so withdrawn and nervous, the slightest noise made him jump. Sam had a hard time getting him to eat or do anything without ordering him to. Sam didn't want to go there. Besides what aggravated Sam the most was he Couldn't hug Dean or kiss his cheek or temple. It made Dean tremble violently with fear. Sam wanted to kill John more than anything. Sam felt his eyes flash. He shook his head quickly trying to clear his mend. His teeth ran across his mouth and he felt his slightly pointed canines. Sam still couldn't get used to them. That or how he could see or hear better.

Sam frowned as he heard a phone vibration come through the room.

'Who would be calling Dean now?' Sam wondered to himself. He snuck up by the room and opened the door carefully to hear the conversation.

"He, hello?" Dean answered timidly.

"Surprised you answered you piece of filth." John's voice echoed through the phone.

Sam clamped his teeth down in anger, trying to stop himself from hissing.

Dean slightly whimpered. "Leave me alo, alone sir. You do- don't own me anymore." Dean tried sounding confident on the phone, his voice slightly trembling.

Sam felt a surge of pride for Dean and having it crash immediately.

"That's what you think, you stupid arrogant little fuck? I'm going to slash your thr-" John got cut off.

Another deep male voice came through on the phone, it sounded almost gravely. Sam noticed Dean starting to tremble violently, almost dropping his phone.

"Jeff?" Dean's voice raised up a couple notches, almost like a screech.

"Hey there little monster. We are going to find you and give you what you deserve. Then we will kill you, painfully of course." Jeff laughed before hanging up the phone.

Dean looked horrified at the phone and chucked it at the wall. It shattered and the wall was left with a giant hole. Sam quickly walked in. Dean turned around horror on his face. He looked at the wall quickly and back at Sam. Sam was shocked when Dean was suddenly by his feet apologizing profusely and handed him a belt. Sam looked at the belt in confusion.

"Dean, What am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked holding it out.

" Punish me. I know you heard me talking to my father, see me lose my temper and break a wall AND a phone." Then something dawned on Dean. "Unless you want to do a worse punishment. Oh god I'm sorry Sam for just assuming. I'll make it up. I will be a good…monster, freak, or whatever. Just please don't abandon me." Dean pleaded, tears leaking from his eyes as he looked anywhere but Sam's eyes.

Sam sighed in anger, then mentally slapped himself as Dean winced. Dean was cowering at his feet. Sam gently lifted Dean's head to look at Dean.

"What if I don't want to punish you?" He asked softly.

Dean's eyes widened. "You have to. I have to learn my lesson." Dean cried out panicked.

Sam shook his head no. "You don't need to be punished."

Sam watched horror as Dean quickly moved to the bed and yanked something out under his pillow. It was a hunting knife. Sam moved quickly when he saw Dean make a large cut down his arm. Sam slammed him into the wall hard and pinned him there before Dean could make another cut. Sam's eyes darkened as the demon side kicked in. Rage consumed him.

"Damnit Dean! I told you fucking no." Sam growled pushing Dean into the wall harder.

Dean whimpered in pain and fear and it hit Sam. He gasped and almost stumbled away.

"You did that on purpose! Just so I could punish you? And I was dumb enough to fall for it." Sam yelled, without thinking.

Dean flinched and nodded quickly. "I'm so sorry Sam, I panicked. I know I'm wrong and disgusting. I'm just so used to it I need it. Sam ple-" Dean bawled loudly.

"Dean, be quiet. You want to be punished fine." Sam said irritated. "Bobby bring up a chair and rope please" Sam called down.

Bobby came upstairs confused. Sam didn't blame him. His eyes weren't the normal hazel and he had Dean shoved against the wall. Dean, who was shaking uncontrollably and blood leaking down his arm. Bobby sat the chair down and left silently but not before giving Sam a stern look that said "you better be able to explain this." Sam grabbed Dean and picked him up and put him on the chair gently. He then tied Dean's uninjured wrist and his legs to the chair. He grabbed the stitching kit and started fixing up Dean's arm.

"I'm sorry I got mad and I shoved you against the wall. You scare me man. You also show me that it's going to be even harder to break your dad's training. Listen Dean. This is going to be hard to hear. Your dad and…. Jeff were wrong to treat you like that. There is no way in hell that it was even close to right. You are not a monster. They are. They are the ones that should be humiliated and killed, not you. But you want punishment, fine. You stay in this chair and look straight at the corner until you pass out. Got it?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded numbly. Sam carefully tied his other arm down and made him face the corner. He just hoped that Dean would be passed out as he explained it to Bobby.

-two hours later and still in Sam's POV-

Sam sat on the chair by the bed as Dean started to wake up.

They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Dean spoke up.

"Can I say something, honestly?" He said in a quiet voice.

Sam nodded and slightly tensed. He had no idea what Dean was going to say.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just well you know. And now that I'm not exactly human things are a bit scrambled up. But I realized something while I was being punished. I did that because I'm terrified. Don't freak out on please I just think I need you to know this. Sam, I know it might seem way too soon and not right but… I love you Sam with all my heart. It scared me because it's not a emotion I'm familiar with. I'm more familiar with hatred because I hate my dad. I really do. But you I feel safe and…happy. It's just new is all." Dean said in a quiet voice, as he stumbled over words, looking down at his jumpy hands.

-End of chapter-

**Don't leave yet, explanation in order. First of all, yes Dean can see since he changed, yes the plot is thickening, more into Dean's and Sam's past is coming up in next two chapters. And no I'm not healing Dean mentally right away. He can't heal that fast and besides it affects Sam too. (Poor Sam getting the shock of his life and being all confused about poor Deanie here). Anyway I need to stop because I have another billionth dr appt tomorrow and should have been sleeping hours ago. I think I need to practice writing more, but you guys tell me what you think? Pleeeeease? **


	7. Their past will be forgiven

**Thank you Souless666, Rraz45, cold kagome for reviewing this next chapter is dedicated to you, though apologizing for it being a filler into their past. So nothing is happening.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC NON/CON RAPE SCENE for the beginning of the story. I have warned you so please no flames. Also revenge scenes coming up shortly. Basically finished up all of Dean's past and we find out more about Sam.**

**Tidbit, that may be important: So yes I am not a fan of John, if you can't tell. But honestly I would never see him doing that in this non AU universe. He was just a sucky, jerky dad in that one, even though he did try hard to be their dad…Anyway, I'm clearing it up for you guys, I don't hate him that much and cannot see him actually doing this. This is for my twisted imagination. Besides I could make John possessed or something may be off about him. Hmmmmmm….**

-Story starts now-

_Dean winced as he sat up on the bed. He moved slowly and gingerly. His body was sore. John had run him into the ground with laps. Apparently he didn't dig up the rock hard grave fast enough. Jeff looked over and grinned._

"_Somebody woke up from their cat nap. Bet we can stretch him out like a kitty too." Jeff drawled out evilly._

_John laughed in amusement. "I need to shower. But you can go ahead and have fun if you want."_

_Dean winced. He pleaded with whoever was listening to let his misery end. He hated his dad and Jeff. Especially Jeff. Jeff was so much rougher and meaner with dad gone or not around. When it was all three of them, Jeff and John were too busy with each other, just taking frustrations out on Dean. But he was also grateful; his dad was in the blackest of all moods. Jeff stalked over. Dean scrambled back away from him. He was off the bed quickly. Jeff grinned._

"_Oooh, someone's a little feisty today. That simply won't do." Jeff said slightly frowning in a teasing way. _

_He advanced on Dean who had backed up in a corner, shivering. He only had sweatpants on, but it wasn't of the cold it was fear. Dean was terrified. Unfortunately his fight or flight response kicked in as Jeff reached for him. Dean was making his punishment or whatever this was worse. As Jeff stepped closer to Dean, Dean lashed out with his hand. His fingernails dug into Jeff's cheek leaving four cuts along his cheek. Dean gasped as Jeff's eyes darkened._

"_I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, so sorry, sorry, so sorry." Dean chanted speeding up his words._

"_You ain't sorry enough boy." Jeff growled._

_Jeff quickly went to his suitcase and grabbed out rope. He went over and picked up Dean by his hair, dragging him to the bed. He grabbed a knife with his other hand. He shoved Dean on his back and roughly tied his hands up over his head. He spread Dean's legs as far as he could then tied them tightly._

"_Your daddy isn't going to be too happy with you is he?" Jeff asked._

_Dean shook his head no quickly. "Jeff please don't, I'm sorry, I really am. Oh god, please-" Dean tried to say._

_Jeff grabbed a bandanna from his pocket and tied a knot. He then shoved it in Dean's mouth tying the rest of it around his head. Dean whimpered and Jeff backhanded him. Then Jeff tugged off his sweatpants and boxers. Dean tugged against the rope. Jeff grinned and started biting his neck and chest roughly, leaving teeth marks all over his body. Dean whimpered under the pain. Jeff roughly raked his hands down Dean's chest. Blood sprang up from the wounds. Jeff undressed and grinned at Dean's half scream. John came out looking confused as he came out with a towel around his waist. He gasped at the marks on Jeff's face. He quickly ran over inspecting it._

"_What the hell happened?" John asked worry lacing his voice._

"_Your son decided to be feisty. Don't worry I got him under control. You can help John." Jeff said calmly._

_John looked startled at Jeff's suggestion. _

"_Come on John. You know you want to. Beside's he's a filthy monster, not your son. This isn't wrong." Jeff coaxed.  
>"I've never, well you know." John said uncomfortably.<em>

"_I'll help you. I can help you. He's a little tight so it might be hard to fit us both in there, but it can happen." Jeff replied, holding out his hand._

_John took it and Jeff grinned. Dean screamed through the gag. No he couldn't handle this. Anything but this. This was a whole new level. Jeff grabbed Dean's thighs and thrust into Dean. Dean moaned and threw his head up. It hurt so much. He felt like he was on fire. John watched fascinated. Jeff grabbed John and pulled him in between Dean's legs beside him. Jeff spread Dean's legs impossibly wider. Dean was trembling violently. Jeff grabbed John's cock and eased over to Dean's hole. Dean tried to fight, thrashing. Jeff held his hips down and urged John forward quickly. John's tip touched Dean's hole and he paused before slowly entering, then thrusting in quickly in hard. Jeff quickly moved one hand to Dean's mouth to muffle the scream even more as it seemed to explode out of Dean's chest and through his mouth. Tears leaked out of Dean's eyes._

_John moaned and Jeff kissed him. Dean was barely unaware of them moving inside of him. He knew went they went rougher closing in on orgasms as the pain was unbearably worse. Dean's vision dimmed as he almost passed out after they reached climax. He winced when they pulled out. Dean was almost bawling. What did he do to deserve this? He just wished he could of died along with his mom. HE was tired of it all._

"Dean, Dean, wake up!" Sam exclaimed, shaking Dean gently.

Dean woke up gasping and started sobbing. Sam looked shocked before sitting by Dean rubbing circles on his back.

"Come on man. Talk about it." Sam coaxed.

Sam gasped in horror when Dean finished. He clutched Dean close to him as Dean sobbed uncontrollably gripping Sam tight. His eyes were screwed shut and he was violently trembling. Dean's breath quickened as he started hyperventilating.

"Dean it's alright. I'm right here. You need to slow your breathing down." Sam tried.

Sam pushed up close to him and put Dean's hand on his heart and he did the same.

"Breathe with me Dean" Sam coached.

Sam took deep slow, gentle breaths and Dean followed. After a few minutes he got Dean to fall into a needed dreamless sleep. Bobby came in anger sketched into his features. Missouri followed in after, a grim look on her face. They discovered that Jeff was more of a player. But who exactly was Jeff? Sam almost didn't care, if it wasn't for the story he just heard. He was going to make sure that Dean got the justice and peace that Dean wanted, hell needed. And everyone, Bobby, Missouri, Ellen and Jo were going to make sure Dean got that justice too.

-Next Day-

Sam jerked awake and quickly scanned the room. Dean was on a chair, his full of concentration on the knife he was twirling.

"Hey Dean." Sam said quietly.

" Hey Sam." Dean damn neared whispered avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You alright Dean?" Sam asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean replied still concentrating on his knife.

Sam sighed. He knew it was from last night. He couldn't wait to get his hands on John and that other prick.

"Dean, let me tell you a little bit about my past. Alright?" Sam asked.

Dean just nodded. And Sam took a deep breath and started.

"When I was a 6 months my parents died in a supernatural cause. A demon and angel got in a fight in my bedroom and killed both of them during the fight." He said watching Dean's face whip up, looking at Sam with shock and then concentrating on him knife completely forgotten.

"A hunter then took me in. He wasn't exactly the best provider. He also knew what happened to me and said I was a freak. His name was Samuel Colt, Ironically. He only provided me a little bit of food that would keep me alive. He ran me to the ground with exercises and then some more. Also kept me totally isolated. Didn't talk to anyone but him, if I even talked. Called me freak, monster, and a lot worse than that. Barely called me by my name. When I was 15 I met Ellen and Jo at the Roadhouse. One year later I met Bobby. They showed me more kindness then anything. Then when I was 18 he got in a fight with a demon and died. Missouri took me in and I warmed up to people and talking. It took, what seemed like forever to be used to the idea of being me and talking and be near people without fear.

"I know what it feels like Dean, pardon it's not as violent, nor traumatizing. But I know the feeling of being terrified of changing, becoming yourself being free. It's downright terrifying. But I'll be here for you to talk to and to be here and just comfort you. So just anytime, anywhere just call me and I will be right there." Sam finished.

Tears sparkled in both men's eyes and tears ran down Dean's. An understanding and more trust and a deeper bond formed between them.


End file.
